Ginny the Vampire Slayer
by DoGStAr4
Summary: With the threat of Voldemort looming over their heads, Ginny Weasley is sent to live with her cousin in the Hellmouth. COMPLETE
1. Returning Home

This is the first story I have finished! It is complete and I will update a chapter everyday. There will be 5 chapters. Now that I have this one done, I can work on my other stories, Nia and The Girl Who Lived.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I am merely using the characters for my own fantasies.  
  
This will be the only disclaimer on this whole fic.  
  
Chapter One: Returning home.  
  
Unsure of what to do next Ginny sighed. She had been thinking about her return to her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had left there 6 months ago, because of the safety issue with Voldemort being back, and was sent to Sunnydale to live with her cousin Willow Rosenberg. At the time it was unknown to them that Sunnydale also housed the Slayer, Buffy Summers. Although it seemed like Sunnydale was the safest place in the world, it is far from it. Sunnydale was in fact, the Hellmouth. This was a fact that Ginny's family did not know and she did not intend for them to find out. It would be even more disastrous if they found out what she had been doing while she was there.  
  
Because Ginny was family with Willow she was immediately accepted into the Scoobies. The Scoobies, consisting of Buffy (Slayer), Giles (Watcher), Willow (Resident Witch), Xander (Comic Relief), Tara (Witch), Anya (Ex- Vengeance Demon) and, although he won't admit it, Spike (Vampire), brought her into the group as a witchy helper to Willow and Tara. What they didn't realize until later on was that Ginny, in fact, had slayer potential and up until the moment she returned home the Scoobies had been training her to reach her full potential. After practicing enough with Buffy over the physical side of things, Giles for the mental side and adding her Hogwarts training together with Willow and Tara's wandless magic she became powerful enough to rival Buffy, or any other slayer who wanted to cross her path.  
  
But all that was behind her and Ginny was ready to return to her home and to Hogwarts. As she was packing up her things Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Willow, who had come in to help her pack.  
  
"Gin?" Willow said, "Are you okay? Do you need a hand?"  
  
Willow moved over to where Ginny was standing and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know you don't wanna go back Gin but you have to. Your family and friends want to see you and you have to go finish your magic studies."  
  
"But Willow" Ginny started, "I can learn all that from you guys. You and Tara can teach me magic, Buffy can finish teaching me how to slay, Giles can help me with magic as well and as for friends and family I have you and Xander and Anya and Dawn."  
  
Willow approached Ginny and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's not like we want you to leave, it's because you have to. You need to keep training to defeat that Lord Mouldywart person."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Only you would have the guts to call him Lord Mouldywart! I so have to use that one when I get home."  
  
"See" Willow replied, "You wanna go home after all. I had better leave you to pack I should help with dinner. You are having dinner before you leave for Hogwarts aren't you?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I suppose I should. I'm going to be dead tired when I get home and I don't really wanna be interrogated by my brothers. This way I can go to the Great Hall to say hi and then leave. I'll be down shortly."  
  
As Willow left the room Ginny sat down on her bed. [I] How am I going to keep this whole slayer thing a secret? [/I] Ginny thought, [I] Oh well. At least I'll be able to see Hogwarts again [/I]  
  
And with a final glance at her packed trunk and empty bedroom Ginny set off downstairs.  
  
Ginny was making her way downstairs when Dawn met her halfway. "Gin, I need to put this blindfold on you." Dawn's statement was met with a confused face. "I would tell you but it's a secret. Sorry" Ginny relented and she was lead blindfolded downstairs by Dawn.  
  
Entering the kitchen the whispers, which inhabited it, fell silent. A quiet 1, 2, 3 came and then a huge 'SURPRISE!' was heard. Dawn removed the blindfold and there sat the gang surrounded by presents, streamers and a cake.  
  
"Awwwwww guys! You shouldn't have" Ginny said before being attacked by the gang.  
  
"But we couldn't let you leave without a proper party, Lil red"  
  
"SPIKE! I thought you left for that strange place which you never mentioned until yesterday?" Ginny smirked  
  
"Don't smirk at me Lil Red. I taught you that smirk so it doesn't work against me."  
  
"Riiiight" Ginny retorted. When Ginny turned around to talk to everyone else there were no chips left and 3 pieces of cake had been eaten. "Xander." Ginny said exasperated, "Thinking about your appetite instead of me. How thoughtless."  
  
Xander was about to spit back a reply but Giles interrupted.  
  
"Virginia, you have to leave now. You are actually 30 minutes late for the Sorting Feast."  
  
Everyone else but Ginny started rushing around trying to get her luggage sorted. Ginny stood rooted to the spot mumbling to her self "I'm leaving, I'm leaving".  
  
Once everyone had gotten Ginny's luggage together the attention turned back to her.  
  
Buffy was first to say goodbye, "Gin you've been a great student and you have massive slayer potential. Don't let it go to waste. Oh and don't worry about that Harry guy. If he hasn't noticed you before this he doesn't deserve you."  
  
Giles was next, "Watch your back and think before you act."  
  
"Thank you for the help in the Magic Box and for handling the money with care." Was Anya's goodbye message.  
  
Xander was next in line, "Don't worry Ginnybean we'll see each other again. You can come back anytime you wanna."  
  
Spike and Willow were the last to say goodbye  
  
Ginny had become closer to Spike then anyone else had, ever. "Lil Red, if anyone bothers you don't be afraid to call and I will come over there and bite their head off, Literally." Ginny giggled. "And tell that brother of mine if he gives you any crap at all he will have me to face."  
  
Ginny had found out that Spike was Draco's sort of adopted brother. Lucius had taken Spike in when Draco was a baby and he worked as an assassin. Spike and Draco had bonded and were as close as real brothers. But Lucius threw Spike out when Draco was 10 because he found out he had worked with Angelus and he said Spike was a traitor because Angelus had been souled.  
  
"Yes Sir" she recited, "Will be sure to give him the message. Just remember to send me that Howler, okay?"  
  
Spike winked as Willow pulled Ginny to her. "Ginny the time you have spent here has been amazing. I don't want you to leave but you have to and I will come visit you, I promise." Willow started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Will its not like I'm dead or anything. We've always got owl post."  
  
Willow sniffed, "I'm not crying. This is my goodbye face."  
  
The room started laughing. Giles approached Ginny. "Virginia you will have to floo to Hogsmeade because for some reason the Hogwarts ones are blocked. If you walk from Hogsmeade to the castle I'm sure you will have no problem."  
  
Ginny nodded as she approached the fireplace and with a shout of "The three broomsticks" she was gone. 


	2. I Think I'm In Trouble

Chapter 2: I think I'm in trouble.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was a popular bar in Hogsmeade, the small wizarding town down the hill from Hogwarts. It was often filled with Witches, Wizards, Goblins and even a Hag or two.  
  
"Hey Rosmerta" said Ginny as she stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off.  
  
"Hey Gin, why aren't you at school already?  
  
"I just came from my cousins place in America. I should really get up to the school. Do you think you could send my things up for me? I don't really want to carry them all the way up the hill."  
  
"Sure Ginny, you just be careful. I've been hearing some strange sounds lately."  
  
So Ginny grabbed a few weapons out of her bag. She stuck a dagger in her shoe, a sword in the sheath on her back and a stake in her pocket.  
  
Halfway up the hill Ginny began to hear someone trailing her. He, judging by the footsteps, was about 10 meters back and catching up fast. Hearing him getting closer Ginny swung around, sword in hand ready to fight. The man suddenly turned into a vampire at which Ginny proclaimed, "Great! My kind of fight" and sent him stumbling into a tree with a flykick. Walking over to him Ginny finished him off by beheading him with the sword. Watching his head roll to the ground Ginny dusted herself off and strode up to the castle congratulating herself on her first fight alone.  
  
Ginny had detected something was wrong the second she reached Hagrid's Hut. There was an air of dangerousness around. Treading carefully she reached the front steps. With a quick glance around she stepped up them and entered the Great Hall.  
  
The door opened up with a bang and all eyes turned on her. Ready to give her note of apology from Giles to Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Dumbledore stood from their table with their wands out ready to attack. The other teachers followed suit. Ginny stepped back. "Jeez" she said, "I'm not that dangerous, am I?" She looked towards her brothers and Harry called out "Ginny! Watch Out!"  
  
Ginny turned around and standing at the door was 3 vamps in fighting stance. She recognized them to be the friends of some vamps she dusted patrolling with Buffy and the Scoobies. One of them piped up; "We've come for our revenge. You dusted my girlfriend." "Oh! That whore was your girlfriend. I thought she belonged to the mutt you used to carry around?"  
  
Before the teachers could open their mouths to cast a spell the vampires advanced on Ginny. Using her wandless magic she immobilized one of them and knocked the other out with a punch to the head. At this time the Professors had gagged and bound the unconscious ones. Turning to face the other vamp Ginny pulled out her dagger and advanced on him. Distracted by her brothers, who were screaming for the professors to do something, the vamp kicked it out of her hand and caught it. Groaning and muttering something about "Stupid overprotective brothers" she pulled out her sword and began to fight the vampire. Unbeknownst to her the whole hall was watching in anticipation. The Professors made a move to help her but she waved her arm and told them to stay back. Dumbledore, with an amused glint in his eyes, told all the teachers to stand back. Most of the teachers obliged but Snape chucked a spaz attack. "Dumbledore what are you thinking? She is a 5th year! She is going to be killed!" Dumbledore just responded by returning to the fight and gestured for Snape to do the same.  
  
Ginny by this time was caught up in a serious fight with the vampire. Using a moment of vulnerability the vampire sandwiched Ginny between him and a wall. Using his body to propel herself Ginny flipped over the vamp and stabbed him through the back. Her dagger falling to the ground, she replaced it in her boot, pulled out her stake and poofed the vamp.  
  
Ginny stood up and dusted herself off. Standing up she noticed the silence in the hall and then saw the squirming vamps on the floor. Striding over to them she saw the teachers standing guard. "Why haven't you staked them yet?" she asked, "They're not very nice you know."  
  
Standing over the first one she looked over to Snape and threw him her spare stake. Looking the vampire straight in the eye she asked him if he was ready to die. He had a silencing spell on him so couldn't talk so he spat in her face. Wiping the vampire slag off of her she held the stake above its stomach instead of his heart. As she stabbed him her let out an inaudible cry.  
  
"That's what you get for disrespecting Me.," she said.  
  
Poking her tongue out at it in a very immature display she poised the stake above his heart and plunged it into his soulless body. As the vampire turned into dust she stood up and looked at the other vamp. That was the problem. She was still looking at it.  
  
"Ummmm, Professor Snape? I don't mean to be rude or anything but why isn't that vamp dust yet?"  
  
He looked at her questioningly, "Why am I supposed to kill this thing?" he asked  
  
She replied, "Because if you don't I will."  
  
Stepping away from the vamp dust he gestured for her to go ahead. Rolling her eyes she swiftly stepped over him and dramatically staked him. She had only just stood up when Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh yeah" she exclaimed, "Here's my note from Giles for being late. I'm going to bed, I already ate and killing always takes it out of me."  
  
Moving to walk up to her dorm Professor Snape stopped her. While Professor Dumbledore dismissed the speechless student body, Ginny and the rest of the professors trailed up to Professor Dumbledore's office. The trek up to Dumbledore's office was walked in silence. Ginny was walking in the centre and Professors Snape and McGonagall were flanking her either side, being led by Professor Dumbledore. When the finally reached the stone gargoyle Ginny sighed in boredom, receiving her an evil glare from the 2 professors. Dumbledore said the password "Acid Pops" and they climbed the winding staircase. 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
They had been sitting in Dumbledore's office for about 10 minutes before someone spoke. Snape was fuming, McGonagall looked worried but Professor Dumbledore just looked thoughtful. While Ginny sat twiddling her thumbs she began to sing, "My what a lovely bunch of coconuts." Professor Snape exploded. "How can you be so calm when you almost died back there? You just killed 3 vampires in front of the whole school!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "That was soooo not nearly dieing! I have had much closer calls then that. Like there was that one time with those umm.. Whaddya call em. Stick their arm in your chest, rip out your heart dudes, well one of them had me cornered and then.." Looking up Ginny noticed the looks on her Professor's faces, "I said too much didn't I? I'm turning into Willow."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned to face Ginny, "Willow, your cousin, made you face all this?"  
  
"Well no. it was mostly Buffy, although Willow was there."  
  
"Buffy, the longest lasting slayer in history?" came Snape's surprised voice.  
  
"I've said too much again." She made to leave, "I think I will be leaving about now."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped her with his hand. "Now Miss Weasley I think you have some explaining to do."  
  
Ginny sighed and sat back down. "Well then, if I have to. Just promise you won't yell or scream or anything drastic." Dumbledore nodded, "Well then. it all started like this."  
  
(A.N: Basically, she followed the scoobies when they went patrolling and was cornered by a vamp and kicked his sorry arse.)  
  
By the time Ginny had finished all three professors mouths were hanging open.  
  
"You mean t-to say t-t-that you are a-a-a-a potential s-s-slayer?" stuttered Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ginny nodded. Professor Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"You may leave now Miss Weasley. Just don't get into anymore trouble."  
  
Ginny nodded and left. Once she was gone Professor Dumbledore sighed and said, mostly to himself, "What are we going to do with her?"  
  
Ginny returned to Gryffindor Tower and then realized she did not know the password. Luckily, or unluckily, whichever way you look at it, Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting outside the Fat Lady's portrait for her.  
  
"Virginia Lee Weasley! I have not seen you in months and then you turn up and kick the crap out of a bunch of vampires! I would be expecting a howler from mum sometime soon!"  
  
Hermione was a little more silent. Harry stood thoughtfully for a minute before asking, "Hey Ginny, How are ya?"  
  
"Finally! Someone has the idea to say hello. And I am very good Harry thank you very much. Now if you don't mind I will be going off to bed now."  
  
Before any of them could stop her she strode past them into the common room and up to her dormitory.  
  
The next morning was a Saturday. Ginny awoke before the rest of her dorm. Dressing quickly in a pair of black cargos and a black tank top she strode off downstairs and to the great hall.  
  
By the time everyone else had reached the Great Hall and began to eat their breakfast the morning post came. Everyone around Ginny looked up in surprise when she received 3 howlers. Looking at them and summing up who they could be from she opened up the first one.  
  
Ginny's mothers voice rang out across the hall.  
  
"VIRGINIA LEE WEASLEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN SUNNYDALE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LIVING WITH THE SLAYER? AND MOST OF ALL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LIVING IN THE HELLMOUTH? I AM FURIOUS. I WILL BE GIVING THAT WILLOW ROSENBURG A GOOD TALKING TO NEXT TIME I SEE HER FOR PUTTING YOU IN SO MUCH DANGER. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE I WILL COME UP THERE AND COLLECT YOU MYSELF."  
  
The howler then turned to Ron, "AND I WANT YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER RONALD BRIAN WEASLEY." The howler burst into a puff of smoke. People around started to laugh but they still had their eyes on Ginny in anticipation of her opening the other 2 howlers.  
  
This howler was from Buffy and the Scoobies.  
  
"GINNY! (This was Buffy's voice) FIGURES AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK TO SCHOOL YOU GET INTO TROUBLE. I HOPE YOU REMEMBERED YOUR FIGHTING TECHNIQUES AND WHAT TO DO IN CASE OF EMERGENCY. There was sound of a scuffle, HOLD UP WILLOW WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOU. Willows voice came across, GINNY. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOUR MOTHER IS FURIOUS WITH ME. I THOUGHT YOU TOLD HER WE LIVED IN A HELLMOUTH. I DON'T THINK SHE WILL LET ME SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. BY THE WAY, I HEARD YOU DID SOME GREAT FIGHTING. HERE, XANDER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU. Xander's voice came across, DUDE THIS IS HELL AWESOME! HEY GINNYBEAN! GREAT FIGHTING THE OTHER DAY, BUFFSTER SAID SHE COULD FEEL YOU FIGHTING THEM AND SHE SAID YOU WERE AWESOME. OH AND BY THE WAY, IF YOU TALK TO BUFFY DO NOT MENTION YOU KNOW WHO, WHO DID YOU KNOW WHAT. OKAY I SUPPOSE I HAVE EMBARRASSED YOU ENOUGH SO I'LL LEAVE YOU TO DO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING BEFORE. BY THE WAY, G-MAN SAYS HI. CYAZ GINNYBEAN!  
  
The hall broke out into giggles. Ron turned to Harry, "Ginnybean?" he asked. Ginny left the third howler because at that moment Draco received one. Knowing who this was from Ginny stood up and called out "After you Malfoy" Hesitantly he opened the howler.  
  
"I HAVE RECIEVED SOME VERY INTERESTING INFORMATION DRACONIS LUCIOUS MALFOY. WHEN I ASKED A FRIEND OF MINE WHAT YOU ARE LIKE NOW THAT I AM GONE SHE TOLD ME YOU WERE AN ASSHOLE! NOW DRACO I BELIEVE THIS FRIEND OF MINE AND WANT YOU TO BE WHO YOU REALLY ARE. NOT WHO YOUR FATHER WANTS YOU TO BE. NOW IF YOU ARE NOT NICER TO PEOPLE YOU KNOW, AND EVEN PEOPLE YOU DON'T I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND BITE YOUR HEAD OFF. LITERALLY!  
  
The howler was finished. While the hall exchanged whispers Ginny opened her last howler. As the same voice as was in Draco's howler rang out she began giggling incessantly.  
  
"HEY LITTLE RED! DID DRACO GET HIS HOWLER? ANYWAY I JUST WANTED TO BLAST YOU ON YOUR LITTLE DISPLAY IN THE HALL THE OTHER DAY. YES I WAS THERE WATCHING YOU AND YES I AM PISSED OFF. YOU ARE BACK AT SCHOOL 5 SECONDS AND ALREADY YOU GET INTO A FIGHT WITH 7 VAMPS. ALTHOUGH THAT WAS SOME DAMN GOOD FIGHTING IN THERE. YOU'LL BE SEEING ME SOONER THEN YOU THINK LITTLE RED SO DON'T LET THAT LITTLE BROTHER OF MINE PUSH YOU AROUND TOO MUCH. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE OUR FIRST MEETING IN 5 YEARS WITH HIM IN A BODY CAST. (Ginny began to smirk) AND DON'T SMIRK I TAUGHT YOU THAT. I KNOW HOW YOU GET WHEN YOU ARE ANGRY."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny in shock. "Was that who I think it was?" he called over the great hall.  
  
"Yeah. Spike asked me how you were and all I did was tell him the truth."  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Suddenly someone stormed into the hall. "No you don't Blondie she could take you in a second." He walked up to Ginny. "Damn I hate my voice when it's that loud. I prefer to be all low and menacing"  
  
Ginny realised who it was, "SPIKE!!!" she cried running to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Spike stood up straight and surveyed the head table. "I'll let you know later Little Red. I have some business to attend to."  
  
The student body was dismissed while Spike, Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall strode off into a room beside the hall. 


	4. Ron Makes A Fool Of Himself

Chapter 4: Ron makes a fool of himself.  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the common room. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess, Hermione was reading (Duh!) and Ginny was practicing some fight moves. Ron eyes his youngest sibling carefully.  
  
"Ginny, Why are you doing that? I hope you aren't going to go and get yourself into another fight."  
  
"No Ron" she replied, "I'm just practicing. Wanna give me someone to practice on?"  
  
"You wanna fight me?" he laughed, "Yeah right. I will beat you to a pulp."  
  
"Bring it on then" she snapped, pulling herself into fight stance.  
  
Ron began to stand up. "Ron." Hermione started, "I really don't think you should."  
  
Ron turned around to face Hermione, "What?" he asked, "She's my only sister, I'm not going to hurt her." He glanced at Ginny, "Too badly."  
  
"No." Hermione replied impatiently, "I was more worried about you getting hurt."  
  
Ginny snickered and watched as the look on her brother's face went from amusement to horror.  
  
"I'll show you," he mumbled as he faced his sister.  
  
During all this Harry was off in his own little world. After seeing Ginny again after such a long time he began to get these funny feelings. Anytime she came anywhere near him she got butterflies and was practically incoherent. He was awoken from his musings by a howl from Ron.  
  
Ginny had him face down on the ground in a headlock with one arm twisted behind his back. Hermione was sitting back with a look on her face, which plainly said, "I told you so."  
  
Ginny moved so she could tighten her hold when Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Spike entered the common room. Professor McGonagall took one look at Ginny and had her wand out, but Spike was too fast.  
  
"What was the first thing I told you Little Red? Never ever loosen your grip on an opponent."  
  
Ginny smiled sheepishly, "Oops. I must have forgot."  
  
"Look let me show you."  
  
Ginny got up off Ron and before he could move Spike was holding him in the same position.  
  
"Mr. Spike" Professor McGonagall shrieked, "Get off of my student."  
  
Ginny, Hermione and Harry laughed, as did Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oops sorry I forgot. Have to make a good impression on the students."  
  
He stood up and pulled Ron up. Ron took Spike's hand reluctantly and arose with his face as red as his hair.  
  
"I-I-I was just going easy on you, you know."  
  
Ginny laughed openly while Harry and Hermione let out a suspicious sounding cough.  
  
"Aha that's why when I flipped you over you screamed and pleaded for mercy. Now I see."  
  
If it was possible, Ron turned even redder.  
  
"Well, ummmm must go, lots of homework to do." He said before sprinting up the stairs. 


	5. Betrayal

A/N: This is the last chapter. *tear* I hope you have all enjoyed my story. Be sure to check out my other ones. especially The End, its my fave.  
  
Chapter 5: Betrayal The school term passed quickly with no more events, and Spike was often seen patrolling around the castle. Most of the Hogwarts students went home for the holidays and only Ginny, the Trio, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and 3 Ravenclaws.  
  
Soon it was time for Christmas dinner and everyone was required to attend. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already at the hall while Ginny was dawdling from the tower. Approaching the doors to the Great Hall a shiver came over her and she got the feeling that there was something wrong.  
  
Stopping outside the door and listening intently through the doors she drew in a quick breath.  
  
"Is that everyone?" one voice said.  
  
"I think so boss." A slightly more idiotic sounding voice echoed through the doors, "I'll round up the troops. We'll go hunting. I'm a bit hungry anyway."  
  
Ginny thought quickly. By the sounds of things there were a whole heap of vamps, and everyone except her was in the great hall, captured. Ginny scanned her brain for another way into the hall and remembered the side room they used in the tri wizard tournament. Swiftly running through the corridors she came to a halt in front of the portrait of the fruit, she tickled the pear and entered the kitchens.  
  
At once Ginny was struck by the emptiness of the kitchens. Usually there were at least a dozen house elves scurrying around. After checking the main room she proceeded onto the boiler room.  
  
Huddled in the corner were 30 house elves, scared out of their skins. Approaching carefully she was halted when Dobby blocked her way.  
  
"You no hurt elves. Dobby not scared of evil people."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Dobby, its me, Ginny. Remember, Harry and Ron's friend."  
  
"Oooooh. Miss Wheezy, you can help, brave and fearless Miss Wheezy. The bad men went that way." He pointed through a secret door in the boiler room. "That room go to Great Hall, but bad men already know that."  
  
Ginny thought quickly. The vamps must have come here before because they seem to know their way around.  
  
Saying a quick goodbye to Dobby she ran through the doors and into the sitting room next to the Great Hall. Peeking through a gap in the door she saw at least a dozen vamps walking around the tables and tied on top of the tables, in one group were the students, and in another were the teachers. Ginny surveyed the students group again. Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and 3 random Ravenclaws. where were Harry and Malfoy? Changing position, what she saw made her gasp. Harry was tied to Dumbledore's throne with two bite marks on his neck. But where was Draco? Moving around a little bit more she saw him. He was standing next to. Spike! They were laughing about something and pointing at Harry.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe she had trusted Spike, she had become so close to him in the time she as in Sunnydale, and he had betrayed her.  
  
Feeling absolutely livid she prepared her weapons. She had a stake tucked into her boot, and one down her bra. She also had a katana hidden on her back. That should do it, she thought.  
  
Waiting for the right moment, she inched the door open enough for her to sneak out and she dusted a vamp passing by. Creeping along the teacher's table she crept over to Harry. After tapping him on the knee she moved along.  
  
One by one the vamps were being dusted and she was edging nearer and nearer to Spike and Draco. After dusting the final vampire she decided to make her presence known.  
  
She stood up, dusted herself off and looked at Spike.  
  
"Hey Spike, why wasn't I invited?" He just shrugged at her, closed his eyes and lazily said, "Now we can start the party, get her boys."  
  
When the sound of killing did not reach his ears he looked up. She was smirking.  
  
"Spike, you really have lost your touch. To think you didn't even notice when I killed every single one of your men."  
  
"Yeah well, didn't need them anyway. Guess I'll just have to kill you myself."  
  
"You wish you stupid, deceitful bastard."  
  
Spike stood up off of the table and sauntered over to Ginny. Circling her and speaking in an almost intimate way he said, "You know, we don't have to fight. We can work together."  
  
"How'd you do it?" she whispered, "How did you capture Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers, as well as the dream team?"  
  
"It was easy" he said, "Because of you they trusted me. All I had to do was strike when they weren't expecting it."  
  
Ginny pushed him aside and walked a few paces before turning around. "In answer to your previous question, HELL NO!" she screamed before sprinting and launching herself on Spike.  
  
Spike hit the floor with Ginny's weight on him. There was scuffle and eventually he got her on her back and had her arms pinned above her head.  
  
Before he had the chance to say anything Ginny had kicked him in the stomach, across the room and jumped up herself. Pulling out the stake from her boot she said to him, "Buffy should have done this a very long time ago."  
  
She lunged at him but he was too quick. Spike had knocked the stake out of her hand and punched her in the stomach. Ginny decided it was high time she put this guy in his place.  
  
Spin kicking him in the torso she knocked the breath out of him enough to give him a swift punch in the jaw. Spike recovered quickly and slammed her into one of the walls of the hall. Ginny could hardly do anything while he was mercilessly punching her face because she had the wind knocked out of her.  
  
After getting her breath back she remembered a similar situation she had gotten herself into at the beginning of the year. Propelling herself off of spike she flipped behind him. Getting out her other stake she was a second away from staking him when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Draco pulled the stake away from her and smirked.  
  
"I guess you're all out of weapons."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Reaching up and grabbing Draco's blonde head she pulled it down to where her knee was, almost cracking his skull. She left him to slump to the floor and walked over to Spike who was casually leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
Panting, Ginny leaned against the wall.  
  
"Red, why don't we just cut out this nonsense? Lord what's-his-face is going to be here soon to take the Potter kid. You're exhausted and got no weapons left. I don't want to hurt you. much."  
  
Ginny looked up at him and smiled before swiftly pulling out the hidden katana and swiftly removing Spike's head from his body. After watching her mentor turn to dust, with a sick sort of satisfaction she giggled, and kept giggling until she reached the teachers table.  
  
After untying the teachers she went up to see Harry.  
  
"You've got a job to do, Mouldywart's gonna be here soon you've gotta go fulfill your destiny."  
  
Harry just nodded before the doors to the great hall opened with a bang. Voldemort and all his cronies entered. Without saying a word he got out his wand, sighed and approached his fate.  
  
Dumbledore had ushered everyone back to the teacher's table saying that this was Harry's battle and they were all looking on with apprehension.  
  
They seemed to stand there for what seemed like and eternity until both wands went up and a green light engulfed the pair. All of a sudden Harry dropped his wand and Voldemort cackled. Ginny gasped as the green light got nearer and nearer to Harry until he put up his hand and created a shield.  
  
'Wandless magic!' Ginny thought, 'Harry can do wandless magic. Just like me.'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as Harry increased the power and let the light engulf Voldemort. As the glare died down all the remaining students could see was a cloaked figure slumped onto the ground and another one barely able to stand.  
  
As soon as the Death Eaters realised their master was dead they scattered and cleared the way for Ginny who, without realizing it, was running full pelt down to Harry. She got there just in time and caught him an inch before he hit the floor. As Ginny approached the bed in the infirmary which had been dubbed, "Harry's bed." She noticed it was empty. Her slayer sense went into overdrive until she saw Harry sitting, gazing out the window staring at the owls and fireworks gracing the night sky in celebration.  
  
Walking over to him, she sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes until he was the first one to speak.  
  
"You know, for something that I had been dreading all my life, that was pretty lame."  
  
"Harry, what are you on about. You just defeated the most evil wizard of our time and you call it lame."  
  
"I know, but now what's going to happen? Who am I going to be? For ages I have been known as The-Boy-Who-Has-To-Defeat-You-Know-Who, now that he is gone, am I going to be?" Harry said dejectedly.  
  
Ginny got up and gave him a hug. "From now on, you can be just plain, old, Harry Potter." 


End file.
